


Death by Chocolate is a Myth

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Series: Scerek Week 2015 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I cheated on this one, M/M, Myth Wednesday, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Post S2, Scerek Week 2015, Scott is underage, Smut, day three, the only 'myth' is in the title, this is strictly silly nonsensical soft core porn, with cupcakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott turns to baked goods to drown his sorrows over his breakup with Allison. It doesn't work out so well. Until Derek comes along and helps him find a better way of coping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by Chocolate is a Myth

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Sia song.
> 
> Not beta read. Sorry for any mistakes.

Scott was beginning to wonder if death by chocolate was actually possible as he lay on the ground clutching his stomach. He was glad that Stiles wasn't around to see him right now. The last thing he needed was to hear some wisecrack about chocolate being toxic to dogs. Or some other equally offensive comparison between dogs and werewolves. Scott groaned, curling up into the fetal position. This was the last time he drowned his sorrows in sweets. Definitely no more eating his feelings. It was his mom that had been the one to suggest comfort food as therapy—after Scott spent the last few weeks moping around the house because of his breakup with Allison. And Scott had been so desperate for anything that might help dull the ache in his heart that he gave it a try.

Unfortunately he had gone a bit overboard with the overindulgence. He was definitely rethinking his decision to eat the full dozen triple chocolate molten lava cupcakes he'd picked up from the bakery after work. But even when he was still human Scott had practically had a bottomless, cast-iron stomach. Now as a werewolf he was always hungry and could easily put away twice as much as he used to, so the idea of pacing himself never even occurred to Scott. Before he was bitten his cupcake limit had been about four—sometimes five after a heavy workout. He hadn't tested it since he'd changed but apparently it was less than twelve. Eight probably would have been a good place to stop.

After surviving werewolf hunters, psycho Alpha Peter, Mrs. Argent, a kanima, insane Gerard Argent, and a heart crushing breakup with his first love, Scott's couldn't believe that his demise was going to come in the form of a dessert. Just perfect. He wished he would have gone home after work instead of deciding to eat his treats out in the preserve. He could be in his nice comfortable bed right now instead of lying on the hard, lumpy ground. But for some reason stuffing his face in the woods seemed less pathetic than doing it at home alone. If he managed to live through this stomach ache Scott really needed to work on his logical reasoning skills. He wondered how long it would take someone to find his body out here.

“Scott?”

Well that answered that question.

Scott rolled onto his back and cracked open his eyes, squinting up at the man looming over his prostrate form. “Derek?” Sweaty, shirtless Derek. “What are you doing here?” Scott mumbled, his words a bit slurred, almost drunken.

“I was running,” Derek replied, his brow furrowing as his eyes scanned the ground littered with an empty pink pastry box and several cupcake liners. “What the hell have _you_ been doing out here?”

“Eating,” Scott grumbled. “A lot.” Eyes widening he lifted his head a bit. “Hey, werewolves aren't like…allergic to chocolate are they?”

Derek scoffed. “Who gave you that idea? Stiles?” He sighed. “No, Scott. Werewolves aren't allergic to chocolate.”

"Oh, good," Scott murmured sheepishly. 

He eyed Derek warily as the older werewolf lowered to the ground and sat down next to Scott. Derek picked up one of the cupcake sleeves and sniffed at it before sticking out his tongue and running it over the ridges of the chocolate smudged paper. Scott's stomach fluttered as he watched Derek licking the cupcake liner. He shook it off as another side effect of his sugar splurge, even though the new sensation wasn't the least bit unpleasant.

Derek smirked at him. “Triple chocolate molten lava from Sweetie's Pies?”

Scott blinked and cleared his throat. “Uh…yeah.”

Derek's smile widened. “They're my favorite.”

“Mine too,” Scott replied. He was a bit surprised, not having thought of Derek as a dessert kind of guy. More of the type that only saw food as fuel, eating whatever gave him the biggest energy boost. Only having chocolate if it was in one of those protein bars that tasted like cardboard.

Derek huffed. “Yeah, I can see that.” He tossed the wrapper back on the ground. “So why are you gorging yourself on cupcakes out in the woods in the middle of the afternoon?”

“Allison broke up with me,” he glumly confessed. Scott only ever spoke those words softly as if not saying them too loud would somehow make them less real.

“Oh,” Derek remarked, the syllable holding more sympathy than Scott thought he ever heard come from Derek.

“Yeah.” Scott sighed. He closed his eyes and let his head drop back down to the ground, ignoring the pain that shot through his skull on impact.

They sat in silence for a minute until it was shattered by a snort of laughter Derek unsuccessfully tried to muffle.

Scott eyes flashed open and bolted up on his elbows, glaring at Derek. “What the hell is so funny?”

Derek slapped a hand over his smiling mouth and shook his head. “No. It's not…” Derek took a breath and sighed, his laughter dying down but a smirk still tugged at the corners of his lips. “It's your face. I mean did you even manage to get any of the chocolate in your mouth?” Derek reached over, swiping a thumb from the corner of Scott's mouth and across his bottom lip.

Scott's lips parted to let out a protest but only ended up sucking in a sharp breath as Derek brought his now chocolate coated thumb to his own lips, into his mouth. Derek moaned, eyes slipping closed and cheeks caving in as he sucked the sweetness from the digit.

Scott gulped, his throat feeling dry. Heat pooled low in his belly and he doubted he could blame the feeling on the cupcakes this time. He suddenly didn't feel so sick anymore, his nausea being replaced by something else.

“Mmm,” Derek moaned, pulling his thumb from his mouth with a pop. The tip of his tongue ran along his bottom lip. “I may have to make a trip to the bakery myself on the way home. It's been too long since I've let myself indulge in any guilty pleasures.”

Scott clenched his teeth having to swallow down a whimper at Derek's words. His breathing began to shallow. “Uh, did you, uh…” Scott stuttered, his voice breathy and cracking slightly. “Did you get it all off?”

Derek chuckled, smiling and shaking his head. “Not even close.”

“Oh.” Scott's tongue slid past his lips and he rolled it slowly, thoroughly all around the outside of his mouth. Scott saw the way Derek's eyes darkened as they flicked down to Scott's mouth to watch his tongue work over his lips.

Scott stopped, rubbing his now spit slick lips together. “H-how about now? Is it gone?”

Derek shook his head in a jerky motion. “No,” Derek grunted, the word sounding like it had to be forced past his lips.

Scott took in a deep breath through his nose and caught the unmistakable musky sent of desire, and it wasn't just coming from him. Scott carefully sat up and leaned over towards Derek. “Could you, uh, could you help me?” Scott whispered, unintentionally managing to sound innocent and sultry at the same time. “Please?”

A sound like a low growl rumbled from Derek's chest, and Scott saw a hint of red flare around Derek's pupils.

“Scott,” he gritted out, a warning.

Scott shifted closer, tilting his head up to Derek's face. “Derek…” he breathed.

Derek growled again, louder. He grabbed Scott by the back of the neck and pulled him across the space between their faces, bringing their mouths crashing together. Their teeth scrapped together, and Derek pushed his tongue into Scott's mouth. Scott moaned, his fingers curling in the dirt beneath his hands. Derek tasted so good. Better than any dessert. Leaves rustled and twigs snapped as Derek wrapped his free arm around Scott's waist and hauled him over the rest of the way until their bodies were flush together.

Scott let out a growl of his own and climbed on top of Derek, his thighs straddling Derek's lap. Derek gripped Scott's hips and brought them down hard as he pushed up. They both moaned as their groins ground together creating a delicious friction. Scott's hands clawed blindly at Derek's back as he felt the tension building up in him to an almost unbearable level. He continued rolling his hips hard and fast and Derek met him with every thrust, squeezing and kneading Scott's ass through his jeans. Scott felt Derek's teeth scrape along his bottom lip and biting down, tugging at it. Scott let out a loud cry as the coil that had been tightening inside him sprang loose. Scott arched back as hot, sticky liquid filled his pants.

Scott slumped forward once his orgasm subsided, hanging his head over Derek's shoulder. He stayed there panting for a moment, pulling himself back together.

“Shit,” he breathed, voice raw, shaky. His eyes slowly fluttered opened and he caught sight of the angry red lines marking up and down Derek's back. “Oh shit!” He snapped his head back, looking down at Derek's face. “Derek, I'm so sorry. I got carried away. I didn't mean to.”

“It's fine, Scott,” Derek assured. “They'll heal. They already are.”

Scott leaned over and looked at Derek's back again. Sure enough the scratches were fainter than just a second ago. “Yeah, but still…I'm…sorry,” he said lamely, heat blooming in his cheeks.

Derek chuckled. “Seriously, Scott. Don't worry about it.” He lifted a hand and pressed it to the side of Scott's chin, the pad of his thumb brushing over Scott's lips, pulling them into a smile. “Good news,” Derek murmured. “You're face is clean now.”

A bark of laughter burst from Scott's chest. “Yeah, well that's great,” he said then looked down at the large wet spot on his crotch with a wry smirk. “But what the hell am I gonna do about the mess in my pants?”

Derek just grinned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are awesome. ;)


End file.
